SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Doctor Eggman discovers Sonic has feelings for Amy after spying around the island of where Sonic and his friends live, he decides to make the hedgehog suffer by making him jealous, as a new hedgehog has arrived in town and Eggman enlist his help.
1. Chapter 1

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom)**

**A/n: Hey guys been recently watching the new Sonic Boom show and I must say I love Sticks, she so funny, I love the show so I came up with this idea, hope you guys like it. Does anyone when the show airs in the UK, been watching it on youtube? Since I couldn't wait LOL. Sorry about the title I couldn't think of anything better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own STH**

**Chapter 1: Eggman's Plan**

Eggman sat bored in his evil liar since recently he couldn't come up with any ideas to build any decent robots that would destroy Sonic and his friends. Orbot and Cubot his two faithful assistant robots were building a pyramid out of cards. However out of frustration Eggman cried out and slammed his fist on top of his table startling the two.

"Agh, I'm so bored why can't I come up with anything to destroy that pesky hedgehog and his friends?!"

Cubot sighed in defeat as the cards flew everywhere, "maybe you've just out done everything?!"

Orbot nodded, "why don't you join our card game?"

"No, I'd only beat you anyway," Eggman sighed as he slumped down onto the table.

Just then he saw one of his earlier inventions, it looked like a camera. "Hm, perhaps I could do a little spying? Maybe around town or spy on Sonic and his friends and see if I can discover any weaknesses," Eggman grinned as he went and grabbed the little camera that had a propeller that allowed it to fly in the air.

"Let's see what we can find out," Eggman laughed evilly as he started it up and let it fly out the window nearest to him.

...

Meanwhile back in town Amy and Sticks had decided to go shopping well it was mostly Amy's idea since Sticks wasn't as into shopping as she was, it was a beautiful day for it too. "Ah, isn't today just perfect for shopping?" Amy exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in excitement as she looked over all the shops.

"Yeah, but aren't you worried about being followed by your shadow? Ah, quit following me!" Sticks yelled as she grabbed out to Amy while watching her shadow behind her.

Amy shook her head, "oh, Sticks how many times to I have to tell you? Your shadow is a part of you it always stays with you."

Sticks frowned but she let go of her friend while glaring at her shadow, Amy suddenly pulled her hand "come let's do a little shopping!"

...

Back at the little hut that Sonic and Tails stayed in, Sonic was lazing about while Tails fixed up a new machine that he'd recently been working on, "huh, now is it red wire or blue wire, this is the part that always get's me?" Tails questioned out loud as he rubber his chin.

"I'm pretty sure its blue," Sonic suggested as he looked at the fox from the couch.

Tails raised his eyes and looked over at the hedgehog "how do you know?!"

"Meh, I don't I'm just saying, cause I'm blue!" Sonic shrugged.

Tails sighed in annoyance, Sonic had been hanging around all day and bugging him slightly, "Sonic if your bored why dontcha go a run?!"

"Tails I've basically been everywhere on a run, so there's nowhere else to go!"

"Why don't you go and fight with Knuckles?!" Tails asked since he wanted peace to work on his new project.

"I tried but apparently, I wasn't annoying him today he didn't even give me a chance!" Sonic replied with a yawn.

"Well go spend time with Amy, I'm sure she'd be happy to spend time with you!"

Sonic looked over to his little brother, "isn't she out shopping with Sticks?!"

"Yeah but she'll still spend time with you!"

Sonic shook his head as he felt a blush coming he was unaware that Tails saw it, the fox smirked as he thought of a way to get the blue hedgehog to give him some peace, "hm, hey Sonic I've meant to ask you this for quite some time."

Sonic looked over to his brother as he lifted one eye lid, "yeah, what is it?"

"Do...do you have any feelings for Amy?"

Sonic's eyes went wide and his blush reappeared "uh, w-what made ya ask that all of a sudden?!"

Tails rubbed his head with his spanner, "heh, no reason, I just thought of it."

Sonic narrowed his eyes but he sighed, "well, promise not to tell anyone, especially Amy?!"

Tails nodded "sure I promise!"

"I like her, ok!" Sonic quickly said.

Tails smiled "I knew it."

Sonic chuckled nervously "yeah so, now ya know so I'm outta here, going on a run!" The hedgehog said as he zoomed out of the little hut.

Tails smirked in victory, "finally I can concentrate on my invention!" Unbeknown to the fox however Eggman's spy camera was floating outside the hut window.

...

"How very interesting, hehe, I always had a feeling he liked that pink hedgehog, how could I use that to my advantage?!" Eggman wondered out loud with a chuckle as he watched a screen on top of his table.

"Perhaps you could make him jealous?!" Suggested Cubot.

"Hm, jealous, but how could I make him jealous?!"

"How about using another hedgehog to woo Amy?!" Said Orbot as he pointed to the screen, the camera had continued to fly around the town and just happened to be filming a very handsome looking male pink hedgehog who looked liked he'd just arrived since he had a suitcase with him.

Eggman eyes went wide when he saw the hedgehog "wow, I've never seen another pink hedgehog around these parts, he could be useful, I wonder if he'd consider working for me?!" Eggman smirked as he began to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 2: Stolen Purse And Eggman's New Recruit **

Amy and Sticks had been shopping for most of the day and the girls had bought a lot of stuff, Amy had helped the badger pick out a few dresses which she actually liked and now it was almost the end of the day and Sticks felt exhausted, "Man I'm so tired, can we go home now Amy?!" Sticks asked she held a few bags, that were making her arms tired.

Amy chuckled as she started to close up her pink purse, "sure Sticks, let me just sort this out and then we can go?"

As the two girls were about to leave and head home, Amy was about to place her purse inside her bag. They didn't noticed a mean and shady looking hedgehog wearing a leather jacket, walking up behind them and he was eyeing Amy's purse.

The pink hedgehog gasped in shock as her purse was snatched roughly out of her hand, "h-hey!" She yelled as the thief run off.

Sticks had geared up her boomerang, "hey, he stole your purse, I'm on it!" Sticks dropped her bags and chased the guy through the streets with Amy catching up, she had also grabbed her bags on the way.

"Sticks, wait up!" Amy yelled.

As this took place a pink male hedgehog was admiring his new surroundings, he wore nothing but a pair of blue trainers and red gloves and he also had a pair of black sunglasses on his head. His quills were scruffy and he also had a scare under his left eye. He had just stopped for a moment to rest his arms from carrying his suitcase. "Man, I think I'm think I'm going to like it here, it's so close to the beach and everything which means I can do more surfing," the hedgehog grinned in excitement.

His ears suddenly perked up when he heard screaming and a male hedgehog was running in his direction, "hey, you stop that thief, he's stolen that purse!" Came Sticks voice from behind the thief.

The pink male hedgehog shrugged and easily grabbed the hedgehog by the scruff of his jacket, "hey, what's the big idea, pal!" Complained the thief.

"What's the big idea? I believe you have stolen something that isn't yours!" The pink male hedgehog said as he frowned at the thief.

The other hedgehog huffed, "fine here, take it!" He was then let go off and he quickly run off.

The pink male smirked when he had dropped the guy as he'd hurt himself as he fell but he was quick to recover, by this time Sticks and Amy had finally caught up, "hey, you I'm going to beat you up so bad!" Sticks yelled furiously as the thief was still running away.

The pink male gasped when his crystal blue eyes landed on a very beautiful pink female hedgehog, who had come to a stop behind Sticks and was catching her breath. It been so long since he'd even seen another pink hedgehog, "e-excuse me, but does this purse belong to any of you ladies?" He smiled.

Amy had finally recovered from her run and gasped herself as she looked upon the male pink hedgehog, "yeah it belongs to my friend here, here ya go Amy!" Sticks said taking the purse out of his hand and handing it over to Amy who hadn't said a word to the hedgehog.

Amy snapped herself out of her staring and took the purse from Sticks "uh, thank you Sticks and thank you...Um Mr?!"

The male shook his head, "uh, no Mr call me Zane, it's a pleasure to you miss?!"

Amy blushed as he bowed a little in front of her and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "uh, my names Amy Rose, but just me Amy."

"Amy Rose huh? You suit that name," He smiled.

"Oh, uh, thank you, this is my friend Sticks," Amy said gesturing to the badger.

"Hi!" Sticks said with a wave.

Zane bowed his head again, "nice to meet you."

...

As the two hedgehogs were talking Eggmans camera was floating way above them, Eggman watched with a grin on his face, "well would ya look at that, he's already on the job and I haven't even hired him yet, I might even give him a raise for this!" Eggman chuckled knowing he'd probably never do that.

Orbot and Cubot followed the doctor as he walked about, "okay I want you two to hire this hedgehog called Zane, get him to come to my liar and then we can begin my plan!" Eggman laughed as the two robots nodded and left the base to track down the hedgehog.

...

Zane had soon left Amy and Sticks and he had accepted Amy's offer to show him around the town but that had would have to be the next day, since he had to find a house to stay in and get a job to pay for it. He held a newspaper as he walked through the town.

"Hm, this place looks good, now to just find it," Zane muttered to himself as he looked over the town. Orbot and Cubot had suddenly approached him.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to just approach you like this, but my employer was interested in meeting with you and offering you a position, would you be interested?!" Asked Orbot.

Zane eyes widened at his sudden good luck he thought he'd never find a job as quick as this, "uh, hm well I could use a job, okay I'll go and see your employer!"

Orbot nodded and clasped his hands together "splendid, we'll take you to our employer right away!"

The two robots showed Zane the way to Eggman's liar and he was impressed by the size of the place, "wow, this place is huge!"

The big metal door opened and revealed doctor Eggman "hello and welcome to my liar, my name is doctor Eggman and I want to thank you in taking interest in my job offer!"

Zane raised his eyes "yeah, I'm just wondering, what it is though?!"

Eggman chuckled and lead the hedgehog in, "come with me and I'll shall give you a run down!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 3: Accepting the job offer and a trip around town.**

Eggman showed Zane around his base and the male pink hedgehog was pretty impressed with the place. "So, if you happen to accept my job offer, you'll also be getting your very own room, so do you accept?!" Eggman grinned as he let the hedgehog glance around the room.

Zane raised his eyes as he turned to the doctor, "I may accept it, if you tell me what the job is?!"

Eggman nodded, "yes, well you see you've actually already started working."

Zane gave him a confused look, "come again?!"

"You see, have you ever heard of a hedgehog named Sonic the hedgehog?"

Zane seemed to think for a minute but then he nodded , "yeah, I've heard of the guy."

"Yes, you see he's been my enemy for some time now and recently I just thought of a way to make him suffer, hehe, then it might be easier to take him down!" Eggman chuckled evilly. "I want you to get together with a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose, that's what I meant by you've already started working since you've already met her!"

Zane thought back to the pink hedgehog he met "oh, but how do you know I've already met her?!"

"My two robots told me and I kind of had a spy camera flying through the town," Eggman said pointing to Orbot and Cubot who waved.

Zane folded his arms, and leaned against Eggman's desk as they walked back into the main room of the lair, "so just so that I understand this job, you want me to go with this Amy just to get this hedgehog called Sonic jealous and make him suffer?"

Eggman nervously laughed "well, yes."

Zane grinned at him, "then I accept, on one condition?!"

Eggman sighed in relief but he wasn't happy about the condition part "what?!"

"You gotta pay me a decent amount of rings!" Zane said with a smirk.

Eggman growled "succeed in this job and I'll give you all the rings I've got."

...

The next day Amy met Zane in the middle of the town and she began showing him all over the place, the two had gotten to know one another a bit better and Zane felt as if he was starting to really like her. "And this is one of my favourite places to dine out, me and friends come here quite often!" Amy exclaimed as the two now stood before a very popular café called Starlight.

Zane seemed to think for a minute until he got an idea, "hey, why don't I treat ya lunch as thanks for showing me around the place?!"

Amy eyes went wide, "oh, you don't have to do that, I was showing you around town as thanks for stopping that thief!"

Zane shook his head, "come on I insist? I'd be lost looking for anything still if it weren't for you, now we're even."

Amy smiled and nodded "okay let's go!"

Zane opened the door for her which made her blush the two got shown to a table and they ordered what they wanted to eat.

Meanwhile Sonic was running around town looking for the pink hedgehog and was hoping to spend some time with her, "Hm, I wonder where she is? She's normally at home at this time." Sonic muttered as he zipped past different places of the town occasionally asking the towns people if they'd seen a pink hedgehog.

He soon got talking to an old-looking cat who said he'd seen two pink hedgehogs one male and one female, Sonic was told were they went so that was his next stop. The blue hero soon found who he was looking for and was shocked to see her hanging around with a pink male hedgehog.

"Huh, whose he? Never seen him before," Sonic muttered he noticed the two were leaving the café.

"Thank you so much for the lunch Zane, I really enjoyed it!" Amy said as they prepared to part ways.

Zane nodded in agreement "yeah me too, that's certainly a place I'll visit again. And thank you once again for showing me around town!"

Amy smiled "no problem!"

Zane turned to walk away "guess I'll see ya around?!"

Amy nodded and gave "yeah you will, see ya later!" Zane smiled a waved back as he walked off.

The pink hedgehog sighed in happiness but she slightly jumped when Sonic appeared before her "hey Ames!"

"Ah, oh Sonic it's you, how are you?!"

"I've been good how about you?" Sonic asked as the two started walking.

"Oh, I'm good too, I thought you and Tails were trying to figure out what Eggman was up to after we saw Orbot and Cubot breaking into that warehouse the other day, did Tails find anything?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged "yeah, Tails is still working on it, along with working some other new invention of his, but I'd rather wait until Eggman springs it on us, we always beat him anyway," Sonic chuckled, Amy rolled her eyes at his cockiness, once Sonic calmed himself down, he went onto ask about the pink hedgehog, "so uh, whose was that hedgehog you were talking too earlier outside the café?"

Amy smiled with a sigh, "oh, that was Zane, me and Sticks met him yesterday, he actually stopped a thief from stealing my purse, so thank him I showed him around town and he thank me by buying lunch in that café," Amy said as she walked on further than Sonic who had stopped suddenly in his walk.

"Huh, really?" The blue hedgehog said in surprise, he was a little annoyed at himself for not being there to help Amy instead. Sonic frowned but he then caught up with Amy.

He walked Amy to her house and he suddenly thought of an idea, Amy was about to head inside when she was stopped by Sonic, "uh, hey Amy?!"

"Yes Sonic?" Amy said as she took hold of the door knob but she turned slightly to the blue hedgehog.

"W-wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" The hero asked a little too fast his face started blushing and he rubbed the back of his head.

Amy eyes widened in surprise and she was a little excited, did she hear what she thought she heard? She had to know, "um, can you say that a little slower? I think I know what you said but just to clarify?"

Sonic looked at the ground "um, would like to uh, go on a d-date with me?"

Amy gasped and smiled widely, "of Sonic of course I would, when?"

"H-how about tomorrow I'll pick ya up at five, is that okay?" Sonic asked while shuffling his feet.

Amy grinned and clasped her hands together, "of course that's okay, oh Sonic I can't wait!"

Sonic sighed in relief when she agreed to go, he smiled at her excitement, "cool, guess I'll see ya tomorrow, night Amy!" Sonic started walking down her front path as he waved good-by to the excited pink hedgehog.

"Night Sonic See ya tomorrow!" Amy called as Sonic had reached the path outside of Amy's fence, he geared up his feet and zoomed off unaware that he was being watched by someone who hiding in the tree's just outside the pink hedgehogs house.


	4. Chapter 4

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 4: Advice from Knuckles and The Date**

The next day had come round and once again Sonic was lazing about the shack that he and Tails shared together and Knuckles had joined them this time. Though the blue hedgeog was resting he seemed pretty restless and soon got up to pace about the place. Knuckles had his feet on the table as he watched the TV, he sighed in annoyance as the hedgehog paced back an forth in front of the TV.

Knuckles growled "yo Sonic would you mind not pacing in front of the TV?!"

Sonic hadn't seemed to have heard him, "Sonic...Sonic...SONIC?!" Knuckles yelled eventually getting up from the couch and getting in the hedgehogs face.

Sonic blinked and shook his head, "h-huh...Oh, I'm sorry Knuckles, I guess I was in my own little world there."

Knuckles raised his eyes as he stood back away from the hedgehog and folded his arms, "yeah, for a moment I'd though you'd gone deaf, what's up with ya anyway? You've been acting like this all morning."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously, "oh, it's nothing really."

Tails was busy with his machine but had stopped to listen in on the conversation of his two friends, "oh, he's just nervous because he asked Amy out on a date yesterday," Tails said but quickly realised that he shouldn't have said it since Sonic asked him not to tell Knuckles.

"TAAAAILS!" Sonic whined.

Tails had covered his mouth with his hands after he realised what he said and he shot Sonic an apologetic look, "oops, sorry Sonic!"

Knuckles had started laughing, Sonic growled at the echidna "what's so funny knucklehead?!"

"It's just funny that you asked Amy out, I thought Amy would have ta ask ya out ...whooo I bet you were a right mess!" Knuckles said as he calmed down.

Sonic glared at the echidna, "yeah, well I'd of like to see you do it, in fact I bet you haven't even talked to a girl before much less ask them out."

It was Knuckles turn to glare at the hedgehog, "for your information hedgehog, it may surprise you learn that I've already been out with a girl and been on a few dates!"

Both Sonic and Tails eyes went wide in shock, "are you being serious Knuckles?" Asked Tails who now stopped completely with what he was doing.

Knuckles smirked with folded arms, "I'm dead serious, I can even show ya picture of her if ya don't believe me."

"Ya I'd like to see that," said Sonic now interested.

Knuckles reached into his dreadlocks and brought out his wallet, he searched through it and pulled out a picture and both Sonic and Tails got a good look at it, "wow, Knuckles she's beautiful!" Exclaimed Tails.

The picture was of him and a white bat with crystal blue eyes, she wore a spy suit and was happily hugging Knuckles in the picture, Sonic whistled, "sorry I doubted ya Knucklhead didn't know ya had it in ya...how come you still aren't together?"

The echidna sighed as he put the picture away, "Ah, well Rouge was actually a spy for the government and she had to move with her job, so that's why we split I wasn't happy but what can ya do?" Knuckles said sadly.

Sonic nodded and pat his shoulder, "well since you've had experience how about giving me some advice for my date with Amy?"

Knuckles smirked "guess I could give a few pointers."

...

Meanwhile at Amy's house the pink hedgehog was getting ready for her date with the blue hedgehog, with Sticks helping her, "oh Sticks, I can't believe it, he asked me out on a date..What should I wear?" Amy asked in excitement.

Sticks sat in a chair in her room watching the excited hedgehog, "um, why dontcha wear that dress ya bought?"

"Uh, don't you think it's too much? I don't wanna be all fancy, I don't know what Sonic's idea of a date is, he could just be taking me on a run," Amy said as she flicked through many clothes in her red wardrobe.

Sticks thought for a minute "why don't ya just wear what your wearing now, I mean you know Sonic won't be wearing anything apart from that scarf of his!"

Amy nodded, "yeah your right, I'll just apply a little make up, that should be okay."

It was almost 5pm and Sticks bid farewell to Amy and said good luck as she left the house. Amy sat in her living room and was surprised to hear the doorbell ring before the time. She jumped up and out her seat and blushed she opened the door as she was greeted with a big bunch of flowers, "Uh, hey Amy ya ready to go, these are for you." Sonic as he handed the flowers over and he blushed at seeing how pretty she was.

"Oh, Sonic there so pretty thank you, let me just put them in a vase and then we can go," Amy said as she quickly grabbed a vase and filled it with water and put them in, then she met Sonic at the door again. She locked it and turned to face him.

"Uh, ya look great Amy," Sonic said as she faced him.

"Oh, thank you Sonic you look pretty great yourself."

The blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head, "heh, thanks, so uh I was thinking we could maybe get a bite to eat and then I wanna show ya something, that sound good?"

Amy giggled at his nervousness though she was a little nervous herself "yeah, that sounds great Sonic."

Sonic grinned and quickly picked the hedgehog up in his arms and he raced off towards a very popular restaurant in the town, Amy gasped as she got put back down on her feet, this restaurant was really classy "oh, Sonic I've always wanted try here, but I wish you have told me cause I could have dressed better." Amy said as she stared at the sign above the door.

Sonic grinned and silently thanked Knuckles for the idea, "heh, sorry Ames, but ya don't need to dress better you pretty in whatever you wear, beside I'm not dressed up either and to be honest this was kinda a last minute idea," the hedgehog said as he opened the door for Amy, "after you my lady," Amy blushed as she walked pasted Sonic.

The two were shown to a table and they had soon ordered their food, "wow this place is amazing inside!" Amy exclaimed as she looked about.

The place was decorated in classy decor with red carpets and golden banisters and chandeliers on the ceilings, tables were spread out through out the room and there was a stage for a band to play but that only happened at the weekends. Amy was shocked when she spotted Zane standing in a que to come in the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 5: A date Interrupted **

Zane stood impatiently in a queue in the newest restaurant that he'd found and come too love. His eyes went wide when he spotted Amy. He smirked when saw that she was with Sonic, "hmph, this is the perfect time to go through with Eggman's plan," he muttered as the queue finally moved and he was able to enter further into the restaurant.

Amy gasped when she saw Zane walked in. Sonic had just been talking about something when the pink hedgehog interrupted him Sonic frowned. "Hey Amy, how are ya?"

"Zane what a surprise to see you, what are you doing here?!" Amy exclaimed happily as she shook the male pink hedgehog's hand.

Zane grinned "I tried this restaurant yesterday and now I love it, so I thought I'd come here again and I'm glad I did," He smirked and winked his eyes at Amy which Sonic didn't miss.

"Oh, Zane this is my friend Sonic, Sonic this is Zane the one who helped get my purse back, the other day." Said Amy as she gestured from both hedgehogs.

Zane smiled at Sonic, "nice to meet you Sonic, I've heard a lot about you."

Sonic smiled back to be nice, "yeah you too Zane, thanks for helping Amy out."

Zane nodded, "hey it was my pleasure, to help such a pretty girl out."

Amy blushed slightly at being called pretty, no one ever called her that before. Sonic narrowed his eyes at Zane. The pink male grinned when he saw Sonic frown. Zane spotted a spare seat right next to Amy and sat down beside her.

"Uh, hope you don't mind me sitting down? It looks like all the other tables are taken." Zane said as he gestured round the restaurant.

"Oh, that's okay you can join us, you don't mind do ya Sonic?" Amy asked as she turned to Sonic. Who looked less than pleased but he let him sit at the table anyway.

"Uh, sure it's okay."

After a while both Amy and Zane had talked and talked occasionally laughing at some joke while an irritated Sonic ate his meal and sat quietly and he said a few things now and then. As soon as the meal was finished the blue hedgehog was more than happy to leave.

The three hedgehogs had soon paid the meal and left the restaurant, "I had a really good time with you two and I'll definitely teach ya some surfing Ames, it was also nice meeting ya Sonic, guess I'll catch ya later!" Zane waved and finally left the two much to the happiness of Sonic.

Amy waved and turned to Sonic "wow that place was amazing sonic, thank you so much for taking me."

Sonic grinned "no problem Ames, but ya know the dates not over yet."

Amy gasped in excitement with her hands clasped together, "really?"

Sonic smirked as he lifted her bridal style and zoomed away from the restaurant to further into the jungle where there were some ruins. Sonic skidded to a halt and set Amy down on her feet. She gasped as she laid her jade eyes on the ruins. "S-Sonic these ruins I've never seen them before...H-how?" The pink hedgehog starred in disbelief at the beauty of them.

Sonic shrugged "meh, you know me Ames when I run fast, I find stuff like this, I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? Sonic I love it, thank you so much!" Amy beamed and gave the hedgehog a hug which he wasn't expecting. The hero blushed as she turned away to further examine the ruins.

"Heh, no problem, Ames." Sonic said as he rubbed his head.

Amy studied the pictures on the ruins as Sonic watched her with an amused expression. She even attempted to tell him a few things that she already knew about it even though he wasn't all that into it as she was.

It was soon nearly dark and the two had found a spot to watch the sun set on top of the cliff, the sky was full of orange and yellows and pinks. Amy sighed in content "oh Sonic, this date has been perfect."

Sonic smiled and nodded "yeah, I had a pretty good time. _Would have been better if that Zane guy hadn't interrupted," _he muttered the last part with a low growl that Amy didn't hear. The sun soon set and the stars had appeared in the sky.

Sonic soon lifted Amy bridal style again and took her home, he set her down at her door. "Thank you for the date Sonic I had a really good time." Amy said as she blushed and shuffled about nervously.

Sonic smiled "yeah me too, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Amy smiled back "I'd love to."

Sonic rubbed his head "great uh, night Amy."

"Night Sonic," Amy watched as the hedgehog walked away but she suddenly called out to him, "uh, Sonic wait!"

Sonic turned to Amy and surprised to receive a kiss on the cheek, she giggled at his shocked expression and waved as she ran back inside. Sonic's mouth hung open and he touched his cheek with his hand on the spot where she had kissed him.

The hero's blush intensified and he started to walk back to the hut that he and Tails shared and the fox was sitting on the couch watching TV. As the hedgehog walked in, Tails was eager to hear how the date went so he stayed up until his big brother came home.

"Sonic your back, how'd it go?!" Tails asked as soon as Sonic had shut the door.

The hedgehog looked as if he was in a daze as he shut the door, Tails raised his eyes at him. "Uh, Sonic you in there?" The fox snapped his fingers and Sonic had snapped out of his daze.

"Huh, oh uh sorry buddy, what did you say?"

"I asked how the date go?"

Sonic shook himself and sat on the couch "uh it was good, until a certain hedgehog interrupted it." He said with clenched fists.

Tails sat beside his big brother, "who interrupted it?"

"A hedgehog called Zane he got Amy her purse back after some thief took it."

Tails thought for a moment, "oh, yeah Sticks told me about that earlier she told me the guy was pink."

"I think he likes Amy," Sonic groaned as he slouched back on the couch.

Tails frowned "what makes ya say that?"

"It was just the way he was looking at her and all the compliments that he gave her. What am I going to do?" Sonic sighed.

Tails eyes widened "Sonic are you jealous?"

The hedgehogs eyes widened "what I'm not jealous, me? No never!"

Tails folded his arms "are you sure you said liked, liked Amy."

Sonic opened his mouth but paused slapped his head in realisation "ugh, fine I guess I am a little jealous."

Meanwhile as the two talked they were unaware of a camera floating outside the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**SonAmy (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 6 **

Eggman leaned back in his chair as he watched a TV screen, while his fingers clicked together and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Orbot and Cubot stood by his side watching the TV as well, the doctor chuckled as he watched Sonic and Tails, "excellent he he, the blue pest is jealous, the plan is working. Orbot past me that walkie talkie!" Eggman ordered as he stood from the chair he was sitting in.

The TV had shown inside of Sonic and Tails hut and the two were talking on the couch. "Here you are doctor!" Said Orbot as he handed the walkie talkie to the doctor.

Eggman snatched the device and and pressed the side button and spoke into it, "Zane come in, this is doctor Eggman!"

"Zane, here!" came the reply.

"I'm just calling to congratulate you on your work Zane, keep this up and you may get more than all the rings that I've got. Just don't mess the plan up, cause if you do there will be consequences!" Eggman exclaimed as he cut the connection off.

….

Zane sighed as he rubbed his ear after he finished speaking with Eggman, "boy, he sure can yell, well at least I'm still on his good side," the pink male said to himself as he walked around town.

Zane mindlessly walked through the town after his little chat with Eggman, he was looking for a shop that the doctor had told him about that had just recently opened.

Zane smirked when he found it, "this is got to be it? Looks kind of creepy though."

He entered and the sound of a bell was heard above the door. The inside was pretty dark but you could see the contents on the shelves which were mostly filled with label bottles. There was a cauldron over in the left corner which had purple mist emanating from it and a mixing spoon handing out of it and many dream catchers hanging on the walls.

Zane scratched his head in confusion as he starred at the bottles unsure of which one to take when he jumped suddenly in fright as a voice called out to him. "May I help you young man?" Said an old lady hedgehog she was hunched over and she was mostly covered up, so you couldn't see much of her.

Zane eyes went wide when he realised the lady from the counter was beside him, she sure moved fast. "Uh, y-yeah I, I'm looking for a love potion."

"Ah, then your quite lucky, cause I only make one once a month and I just happened to finish making it today." She as she pointed to the cauldron.

"Yeah I guess that was lucky, well I'd like to buy it." Zane grinned.

"Why certainly let me bottled it up for you. Now you must be very careful with this, make sure it goes to the right person or it could horribly wrong." She lady said as she bottled up the potion and handed it to Zane.

"Thanks, ma'am here's the money." Zane said quickly and left the creepy shop, he shivered slightly as he got outside. He gazed at the bottle with a smile appearing on his face, "this should come in really handy."

….

The next day the sun shined brightly and there were very few clouds in the sky, Zane grinned as he stood at the edge of the beach with his surf board in hand. He ran to the water and started riding some waves. After a while had past he passed a shack which was on the beach and was surprised to see Amy and Sonic and three other he didn't know although he remembered Sticks vaguely.

He slowed his surfing down and sat on the bored and remembered the bottle from yesterday which was tucked away safely in his quills. He smirked when he saw that the team where having some fruit drinks which Amy had made herself.

Sonic and Tails were sitting on recliners the blue hedgehog was napping as Tails tinkered around with a device. Knuckles was lifting weights and Amy and Sticks were sunbathing although Sticks was still attacking her shadow now and again.

"Man this weather is great, I've got to try get a tan." Said Amy as she lowered her chair down further.

Sticks had sat up as she was too paranoid about her shadow, "yeah but aren't ya worried about your shadow attacking you?"

Tails sighed as he looked up from his device, "Sticks how many times do we have to tell you, your shadow is a part of you. There's no need to fear it."

"You keep telling yourself that fox boy." Sticks glared at him and shook her head, she watched her shadow for a few minutes until her attention was drawn to the sea. Her eyes widened in awe as she saw the pink male hedgehog from before riding a large wave. "Aw, cool I wanna try that, hey guys check this out!" Sticks beamed as she jumped up from her seat and got her friends attention.

Everyone apart from Sonic were impressed as Zane came to a stop right on the beach beside them, he waved when he saw Amy. "Hi Zane, wow that was awesome." Said Amy as the male approached her.

"Yeah It totally was, can you teach me?" Asked Sticks.

Zane grinned "thanks, sure I can teach ya sometime."

Zane was introduced to Tails and Knuckles and the gang got talking and Zane was offered a fruit drink. Sonic watched with one eye slightly opened, he wasn't at all pleased that this hedgehog had come an interrupted his time which he was using to spend with his friends.

They had got onto talking about the fruit drinks and Zane had offered an ingredient that would have went along great with it. Everyone apart from Amy had finished their drink so Zane had brought a bottle from his quills which Sonic found weird, who carries a bottle in their quills?

"Here try some of this, I heard it goes great with fruit drinks," Zane said as he poured some of the liquid into Amy's drink.

Amy smelled it "it smells really nice I hope it tastes as good." She said as she took a big gulp of it down.

Amy closed her eyes as she tasted the drink she somehow felt more relaxed than she was, she opened her eyes and the first person they landed on was Zane. She starred at him for a few moments.

"How'd it taste Amy, Amy Amy?!" Sticks asked as she got a little worried when her friend wouldn't answer.

Amy shook her head "huh, oh it was really yummy, Zane you gotta give the recipe to make this." She said as she sighed a little.

Zane smirked "I can do that."


End file.
